


This is War

by Nande_chan



Series: En ciertos momentos [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarrython, M/M, Time War, War
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-15
Updated: 2012-04-15
Packaged: 2017-11-03 17:21:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/383969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nande_chan/pseuds/Nande_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Escrito para el Drarrython.</p>
    </blockquote>





	This is War

**Author's Note:**

> Escrito para el Drarrython.

No había forma de asegurar quién ganaría, si Potter o el Lord. Cuando la guerra inició, la apuesta segura era apoyar al Lord, era un gran mago, con bastante más experiencia y seguidores que Potter; pero, conforme pasó el tiempo, apoyar al Lord ya no parecía lo más sensato. Potter iba ganando terreno poco a poco, incluso con la muerte de Dumbledore, la cual dio oportunidad a la Comadreja de estrenarse como estratega (y era uno bastante bueno, muy a su pesar).   
  
Ya no había apuestas seguras.   
  
En opinión de Narcissa, lo mejor era apoyar a ambos bandos. No iban a estar de lado de ninguno, porque hacía mucho que ninguno estaba de su lado. Sólo quedaba estar del lado de la familia.   
  
Así que Draco empezó a espiar para la Orden del Fénix, y también para el Lord. Era la única forma en la que estarían relativamente protegidos, ganara quien ganara.   
  
En un principio, le había costado trabajo obtener la confianza de la Orden, sobre todo ahora que Weasley era el segundo al mando y Potter el líder. Debía de admitir que con Dumbledore las cosas hubieran sido mucho más fáciles.    
  
Fue necesario que Snape respondiera por él al comienzo, y no fue hasta pasados dos meses que Lupin empezó a darle cierto lugar. Aún así, nadie fuera de ellos dos quería tratar con él. Sin embargo, las misiones de Snape lo mantuvieron lejos demasiado tiempo y Lupin sufría con la luna llena, alguien más debía verse con él para intercambiar información.   
  
Esperaba que fuera Tonks, incluso Granger, pero quien se reunió con él fue Potter en persona. No pudo evitar la sorpresa en su voz.   
  
—Potter.   
  
—No hay tiempo, ¿qué tienes para mí?   
  
No había tiempo para más, sin siquiera mirar a Potter, colocó el mapa que había llevado consigo en la mesa destartalada.   
  
—Un ataque, dentro de tres días en el Londres muggle, cerca de Hyde Park. –Señaló un punto en el mapa—. Aproximadamente quince mortífagos, puede que menos. Serán tres grupos, dos entran por las calles paralelas, –Marcó dos lugares—, el tercero avanza por Curzon Street.   
  
Potter tomó el mapa y lo guardó.   
  
—¿Qué buscan? –dijo y clavó su mirada en él.   
  
—Un intercambio. Llega un mensajero de Francia con un objeto que le interesa al Lord. Viene escoltado por otros tres magos, la misión es interceptarlo.   
  
—Bien. –Sin decir más, Potter se desapareció.   
  
Esa había sido la primera vez que Potter y él se habían encontrado. Dejó de importar si Snape estaba o no, o si había luna llena. Su contacto era Potter. Poco a poco dejó de ser cortante, comenzó a agradecer la información e incluso a compartir una pequeña charla.   
  
—Potter, no vayas.   
  
—Si no voy, van a terminar con todo un pueblo. Tú los conoces, incluso mejor que yo.   
  
—Es una emboscada.   
  
—Lo sé –dijo Harry y se levantó—. Pero tengo que hacerlo.   
  
Draco también se levantó, caminó hasta donde Harry estaba y soltó un suspiro involuntario.   
  
—Solo no mueras –dijo y lo besó.   
  
—Tú tampoco.


End file.
